Demon in the Corner
by Incuria
Summary: Ryou has a therapy session with Bakura. Rated for language and implications.
1. Chapter 1

Note: So, this is a one shot. And no, I'm not giving up on Child Of Egypt, I'm just…being slow…IT'LL BE FINISHED SOON I SWEARS!!! Ya know, some reviews would help to speed that along nice and fast.

Disclaimer: I own YOUR ATTENTION! Bwahahahahaha! But not Yu-gi-oh.

Warnings: Mentions of rape, and language. Oh, and extreme adorableness of Ryou.

* * *

Ryou licked his lips and swung his feet in the plastic chair. He liked this room, it was so different from his bed room. The walls here were painted in bright colors, mostly pastels, like Easter had come and forgotten to leave; so unlike the plain white walls of his room. The desk in this room was his size, low to the floor. Finally the right size for the 8 year old. The mocha-eyed youth reached out for the crayons before him and pulled a piece of paper towards him. He drew a little house, with a chimney and a sun that smiled. In the front of the house he drew a stick figure with two curved lines for long hair, another figure with shorter hair, and two more with no hair. Then, almost as an after thought, he drew a window in the triangular part of the house where the attic would be, and drew a head peeping down at the stick family. Taking up the blue crayon he started to color in the sky, leaving room puffy clouds.

Then the door opened, and a pretty young woman walked in, sitting down across from the pretty boy. She pushed her chestnut hair behind her ear, though the bob cut was short enough that it didn't stay for long. She smiled at Ryou.

"Hey there, kiddo," she said in a cheerful tone. Ryou looked up at her and smiled, wide and happy.

"Hello. How are you?" he asked. The woman smiled back, a true smile. Ryou was the youngest of her patients, young enough to still have the absolute manners that his parents had instilled in him. She spent so much of her day faking smiles it felt good to talk to this boy, her one patient who truly made her happy. Ryou was her favorite, her other patients, all older than him, were….scary sometimes. Ryou acted more like how little kids should. He didn't talk about hurting animals or being angry all the time.

"I'm good, how are you today hun?" she asked. Ryou was the kind of kid that made you think of a hundred little nicknames for. He grinned a happy smile and bounced a little in his seat. He told her all about a tv show he had been watching lately. He told her all about the characters and the plot and who he thought was a villain and how the hero was going to find him. Normal kid talk that adults tuned out.

Eventually he sort of turned his attention back to his little drawing, adding a fat pink tulip next to the house. The woman smiled at the picture. So normal, though if it were to scale the tulip would have come up to the first row of windows while the width would have exceeded the average person's head.

"Lemme see that?" she asked. Ryou proudly handed the picture over, happy she had noticed. "Wow, this is good, you're a regular Picasso." She swept her eyes over the figures, the flower, the sun, the clouds, then the house. His little nuclear family, but who was in the window? "Who are all these people?" she asked him, setting the paper back down on the table so he could point them out.

"That's Amane, and that's mommy, and daddy, and that's me," he explained, pointing to each stick figure in turn. He seemed about to say something, but paused for a moment, and looked to the left with a strange look on his face; as if he was hearing things she couldn't.

"Ryou?" the woman asked. He looked back to her, eyes taking a second to focus. Once she was sure she had his attention she pointed to the head peaking out of the window. "Who's that?" He looked to the left again, that same look of recognition in his eyes. It was such a natural movement that she almost turned to see who he was looking at. Almost. Instead she waited for him to look back at her, then down at his picture.

"That's Bakura." He said it as if it was obvious. As if she should know that. She took in a small breath and sat back in her chair. Well, so much for normalcy. Ryou seemed to pick up on her mood, tucking his hand under his legs and pressing his back to the chair.

"Who's Bakura?" She knew of course. She had known about Bakura for a long time.

The boy before her, Ryou Bakura, was schizophrenic. He heard voices, or rather, one voice. He had named it Bakura. Not very original, picking his own last name. He had been bumped around from his school guidance councilor to a psychologist and finally to her; a specialist. It seemed Bakura might have simply been an imaginary friend at one point, but had developed into a separated personality. Ryou seemed to use Bakura to help cope with the death of his sister and mother, but had developed an increasing dependency on him when his father had begun to abuse him. How did they know he had been abusing the young boy? It had started when he came to school every day covered from head to toe in bruises. The question remained if his father had raped him. It was not a question she was eager to ask.

"He's…" again, he looked to the left. "He's my friend….my only friend." She frowned.

"Aw, you mean we're not friends?" she asked him. She asked that particular question countless times throughout the day, so it surprised her when she actually gave a shit about this answer. Ryou, dismayed, turned his big eyes towards her then.

"No! We're friends! I-" he glanced, always to the same place. "I meant that Bakura is my _best_ friend." She licked her lips. Perhaps there _was _someone behind her? Maybe Ryou _wasn't_ looking at his 'friend'.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that we're friends. 'Cuz you know, friends can tell each other _anything_. And I'd never tell any of your secrets to _anybody_." That was a lie. Hell, every session the boy had ever had since he arrived to that place was taped, labeled, and stored away for any of the doctors to listen to. But Ryou smiled, and believed her. "Ryou, I've got a few things I need to ask you. Now I know you probably won't want to talk about this stuff, but it's important for you to answer as much as you can, alright?" He nodded. He was such a good kid, really. "Good. Ryou, did your father ever teach you that it was alright for people to touch you?" God please let the answer be no.

Ryou looked to the left before answering, "No. There's only one person who's allowed to touch me." The woman raised her eyebrows but he stopped speaking then.

"And who is that?"

"Bakura." So he was using Bakura to take the blame rather than his father. She made note of it on her legal pad.

"And what happens if anyone other than Bakura touches you?" She really didn't want to know the answer. Ryou licked his lips, his shoulders moving forward so his chest was protected. His eyes dropped to the table.

"I g-get punished." How long had he had that stutter? Was he scared or did he need speech therapy?

"Punished how?" The boy drew his lower lip between his teeth and bit down for a second. He pressed his legs together, hooking one ankle around the other. Oh God. Then he looked up, as always, to the left. He waited for a few moments, then tilted his head. It almost looked like he was nodding. Then he smiled at her, but the motion never met his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," he told her. Well, she had been expecting that. But…her bosses were really breathing down her neck. She needed to start asking these questions but….they could wait…at least for a little.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" she asked lightly. He smiled a real smile.

"Do you have any kids?" Well that was unexpected. It was such an adult thing to ask. Most kids didn't give two shits if you had kids or not.

"Nope, not yet. But you know what, when I do have kids I hope I have one just like you," she told him, and it was the truth….minus the whole schizophrenic thing. He blushed, a pretty flush of color across his pale cheeks.

The orderlies had let his hair grow, thick, pearly locks of it tumbling down to his lower back, increasing the illusion that he was a girl. He could easily pass for one. He was thin, though most children were at his age, his eyes were very feminine, with thick black lashes. His bone structure had all the delicacy of a girls. He was very…._pretty_. And his hair, such an unusual color, pure white. No color to it at all.

Who the hell could want to hurt such a sweet kid? His father really was one sick fuck. It made her want, no, _need_ to see him behind bars. Maybe that's why she asked what she asked next.

"Ryou, did your father ever….touch you? In one of the places he wasn't supposed to?" Ryou looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Daddy? No. He used to hug me…" Again, eye contact with the left corner, though she didn't see it. That's right. Ryou was using Bakura as the dark part of his father. Any behavior from his father that he didn't understand he blamed on Bakura.

"What about Bakura? Did he ever touch you places he wasn't supposed to?" Ryou glanced at her, then back to the corner. He was silent for a long while, before turning his gaze back to her.

"No." Could it be that no one had ever touched this boy? A wave of relief surged over her. "There are no places that Bakura isn't allowed to touch me." And the wave crashed against the rocks and broke.

"Where did he touch you Ryou?" The child before her drew his legs up on the chair. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his cheek on them. He had eye only for the corner now, not even bothering to make eye contact with his therapist anymore.

"…everywhere…" he said quietly. Gone was his cheerfulness. He seemed so submissive now, rather than happy and young. He seemed like he had aged so much in the last thirty seconds.

"Ryou, I-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." She bit her lip.

"Ryou, I want to help you. But I can't unless you tell me what happened to you," she continued as if he hadn't interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk about this. I want to go to bed. I'm very tired," he told her, but she knew he was just saying that so she would leave him alone.

"Ryou-"

"PLEASE! I don't _want_ to! I just want to go to sleep!" he yelled suddenly. He had never yelled before. The eruption seemed to surprise him too, as he slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and brimming with tears at his outburst.

She wanted so badly to give him a hug, but from what he had said she doubted he would allow her to. Or rather 'Bakura' would allow her.

"Okay Ryou. We don't have to talk anymore today." She was a little hurt that he had yelled, and he seemed to pick up on that. He really was a smart kid.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I yelled I…" She shook her head.

"It's okay. We'll hang out again tomorrow, okay?" The woman had already picked up the phone to call an orderly to escort him back to his room.

Ryou smiled and nodded, once again the happy little kid he was meant to be.

* * *

The old woman was walking him back to his room. She was _really _old. Her hair had gone gray all the way through and she walked all slow and she could never hear him when he talked to her. But Ryou didn't mind. Bakura kept him company.

"I don't like that woman," Bakura told him, though the old lady didn't hear him. She really must be deaf. He was right behind her. Ryou shrugged.

"I like her," he said without opening his mouth, a trick Bakura had taught him.

"I don't like all the questions she asks. When are we getting out of here anyway?" his yami continued, though he didn't expect an answer from his host.

"She doesn't mean anything by it…" Ryou said more to himself than Bakura, but he heard Ryou anyway. Bakura rounded on him.

"What was that, boy?" he demanded. Ryou stopped dead in his tracks, the old lady turned to look at him, but he only had eyes for the angry demon before him.

"Ryou?" she asked, her ancient voice wavering. He swallowed, but remained stationary.

"_Move boy._" He obeyed…he always did. He scurried after the woman and remained silent till they got back to his room. The elderly woman smiled at him, unlocking the door.

"Pleasant dreams, Ryou," she told him before locking him in with his worst nightmare.

Bakura stood at the foot of his bed, arms crossed over his chest. The boy shivered under the scrutiny, and instead chose to look around his barren room. He wasn't allowed pencils, or anything to decorate with. So his walls remained white and empty. Perhaps he could ask for something to put on them if he was good. If he could just be good enough maybe he could have all the things normal little boys had.

"Ryou." He turned to his darkness. He always got the boy's full attention, the moment he demanded it. Bakura came before anything else. "You've been good today, so I suppose you don't need to be punished." Ryou smiled, that was always good. "Now go to sleep." The child happily lay down in his bed and closed his eyes.

Eventually Bakura laid down behind him, pressing his body along the younger boy's. That's how it was every night. Well…every night he had been good.

* * *

So, like I said, one shot. And I know that Ryou didn't get the ring till he was what, 9? But I needed him to be a bit younger….so….8 it was. HAHA! Review??


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Just, never effing believe me when I say that something is complete, I never seem to stick to it… Thank you Caster, xnightmare'sxnightmare, and mikkimikka for the reviews. This chapter is for xnightmare'sxnightmare.

Warnings: mentions of rape, and general weirdness

Disclaimer: Me no own.

* * *

I watched Ryou sit down in a tiny chair at a tiny table, it was barely a few feet off the floor. He seemed happy, swinging his feet well above the ground. Eventually he reached out for a piece of paper and a set of crayons. While he sat playing and drawing I circled the room, checking it out. All the furniture was smaller, obviously made for children. I stood behind my hikari and looked down at his picture. He had drawn himself and his mother, sister, and father.

"Your hair is longer than that, yadonushi," I told him, placing a fingertip on the figure that was him. He didn't draw his hair longer, but he did draw me up in a window. I smiled and went to lean against the wall in a far corner where I could see the whole room.

The door opened and his new psychiatrist walked through the door. I suppose she was both of our psychiatrist. Ha, maybe I'd even take the boy's body over and have some fun with her. But no, I wanted us out of here. I had to stop playing with these people and manipulate our way out of here.

The woman sat down at the table and greeted Ryou. I really didn't like the way she looked at my hikari. She always looked at him like she wanted to pet him, and Ryou…. Well, he never looks at me like that. He started to talk about some TV show he had been watching lately, something I had told him to do. I used to not allow him to watch TV, I found it boring, but I had discovered that healthy children were supposed to have an unhealthy addiction to TV and video games. Truth be told, Ryou didn't care for them either, but that was the way to get out of the hospital. Eventually she pulled the picture Ryou had been drawing towards her as I slowly walked up behind her. I resisted the urge to shove my insubstantial hands through her head and sending the ultimate brain freeze through her entire body.

The woman, I think her name was Nancy Andreasen. She was a specialist, a specialist in schizophrenia. That was the name of the disease they thought Ryou had. But everything he had ever told them was true. He did hear a voice, he heard my voice, and he listened. He listened because he knew what would happen if he didn't.

Andreasen asked Ryou who the people in the picture were. I listened as one by one he named the members of his family, even the dead ones. He opened his mouth to name me.

"Ryou." He looked up at me. "Don't talk about me unless she asks."

"Ryou?" My boy looked back at her, but his eyes didn't focus. He was waiting to see if I said anything else, but I was finished…for now. "Who's that?" she asked. I growled out loud, and Ryou's head snapped back towards me.

"Just go ahead and fucking tell her, but _don't_ elaborate unless she makes you." Ryou looked down at his picture.

"That's Bakura." The shrink slumped back in her chair, she seemed to be in the beginnings of exasperation.

"Who's Bakura?" she asked. Well that was a stupid question. She _must_ know who I was, she _must_ have been informed. Hell, we had met her once or twice before. I had retreated to my soul room to see if my hikari would act more 'normal' without me there. But the boy said things I didn't approve of. Again, he looked at me. I really must teach him to stop doing that. 'Healthy' people didn't make eye contact with people who weren't there.

"He's…" Ryou started, but he was confused. I had taught Ryou that I was his master, but when the first shrink had asked who I was and he had given this answer. Well, I don't think he sat down without cringing for a week.

"Tell her I'm your friend."

"He's my friend."

"Your _only _friend."

"My only friend." The woman frowned.

"Aw, you mean we're not friends?" she asked him, keeping that simpering play voice that all adults use on children. It made me sick just to hear it. My little host looked at her with such dismay on his face and assured her that they were friends. Why did he care if he hurt her feelings?

I think it was then that I got angry, too angry to continue carefully choosing answers that would lead to our being discharged from this _damn_ hospital.

"No. There's only one person who's allowed to touch me." I looked back to Ryou. They had continued their conversation while I was trying to gain control of my anger. What the hell were they talking about?!

"Ryou," I called his name warningly. He froze at the tone in my voice, but before he could look at me I instructed him: "Don't look at me, just answer her questions carefully."

"And who is that?" she asked. I nodded at Ryou.

"Bakura." She wrote something on a legal pad. I walked up behind her to read over her shoulder. The paper was a mass of tiny handwriting and circles and arrows. It took me a moment of peering down at the paper just to make sense of it.

"I g-get punished." Shit! Why the hell would he say that?! I needed it to seem as if I didn't exist! I needed it to seem as if he had made me up as an imaginary friend and had now grown out of me. And I had _explained_ that to the little fucking idiot! He _must_ know what he was doing! I would just have to beat that out of him, would have to _show_ him what punishment really could be.

It was then that she jotted down yet another little note to herself. She wrote: Stutter? And above that little note was the other one she had written. That was the one that changed everything, the one that made me instantly forgive Ryou, the one that showed me the way to our salvation. In big writing she had written: Bakura=Father, and underlined it three times.

So the silly woman thought that Ryou was blaming me for the crimes of his father. She thought that all those bruises came from his father, might even think his father was the one raping him. Oh yes, I could _defiantly_ use this to my advantage.

"Punished how?" My boy drew his lower lip between his teeth and bit down for a second. He pressed his legs together, hooking one ankle around the other. He looked at me.

"No, don't talk about it now." I needed time to think things over, to plan and figure out what the next step needed to be. "Listen to me very carefully Ryou, I don't care what you talk about right now, I don't care if it's about TV, or your old friends, or your family, but I _do_ _not_ want you to talk about me. You are not to say one word about me, or anything I have ever told you. Now, look at her, smile, and say 'I don't want to talk about this anymore' and be convincing." He nodded and flashed the woman a smile that never warmed his eyes. I had already taught him to lie with his tone of voice, but I hadn't gotten around to his eyes or body language yet.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," he parroted like a good little puppet. I turned my attention fully to the piece of paper the woman had on her lap and trying to fathom its meaning. She fidgeted, a subtle motion that not many would have noticed, but I did. In my line of work I had always needed to be able to read people.

I half listened as my hikari asked the doctor if she had any children. She engaged in the small talk happily for a while as I leaned closer to the paper. There were squares of text filled with medical jargon and short hand, all of which were completely indecipherable, and long strings of words that were written in broken English, like: patient drew picture of family put person in attic, called person 'Bakura', says Bakura is only friend. And then there was a group of real sentences towards the bottom, written so quickly and sprawled that I had to squint to see them.

Patient uses the personality 'Bakura' as a scapegoat for the inappropriate actions of his father. The patient's father most likely beat, and possibly even raped him. This is rare, as most schizophrenics use their other personality to carry out actions that the patient knows is wrong.

Was she using Ryou for a case study? Sick as that was, as heartbroken as it would make Ryou, it would help me a _great_ deal. If I could figure out how she wanted Ryou's case to unfold then it would be a lot easier to convince her that that was the truth. If she wanted me to be Ryou's father's acts of molestation and abuse, then so be it. If that's what would take to get us both out of here then I would tell her what she wanted to hear if I had to take the boy's body over and tell her myself.

I returned to my corner with a smile on my face like a cat who had opened the canary cage.

"Daddy? No. He used to hug me…" My smile widened. Yes, this would do _quite_ nicely.

"Good boy, Ryou. You're doing very well." He looked at me when I spoke and I smiled as nicely as I could at him, though admittedly even my kindest smile came out more like a smirk. He didn't smile back, but that was okay, things were going my way now.

Dr. Andreasen leaned forward and asked: "What about Bakura? Did he ever touch you places he wasn't supposed to?" Ryou looked from me to her, then back to me again at a loss. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Tell her, no. Then count to three in your head, then tell her there are no places I'm not allowed to touch you." He turned back to the psychiatrist.

"No," he said. Through our mind link I could hear him counting. **_One_**. The woman smiled. **_Two_**. She settled back into her chair looking a bit happier. **_Three_**. "There are no places that Bakura isn't allowed to touch me." I watched as the woman tensed suddenly as if someone had slapped her. Ha, such fools these mortals be.

"Where did he touch you Ryou?" she asked, but she didn't sound like she really wanted to know. My boy drew his legs up on the chair. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his cheek on them. He made full eye contact with me now, not looking at his therapist. Good. That's how a light _should_ look at his yami. I nodded.

"Tell her the truth."

"…everywhere…" he whispered. He was reverting now. To the way we was after…well, after our night sessions.

Not that I ever raped him, I was no pedophile. The boy was only eight! But…his face was so pretty. I knew the kind of boy he would grow into. The kind of boy that begged a man to use him hard and hurt him bad. Not in words, no, my Ryou was no masochist, but his body, his body would _scream_ for it. And I would be there to answer that screaming, when the time came. But for now Ryou was too young for sex, however that didn't stop me from…acquainting myself with my property. I knew every inch of his body by feel. Every contour, every subtle change in the texture of his skin, and every wave of his long white hair.

"Ryou, I-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." The woman bit her lip.

"Ryou, I want to help you. But I can't unless you tell me what happened to you." Who did she think she was talking to _my_ hikari like that? If he didn't want to talk then he didn't _have_ to talk. Only I was allowed to force him to do things.

"Tell her you're tired, yadonushi."

"I don't want to talk about this. I want to go to bed. I'm very tired," he repeated, but she wasn't going to give up _that_ easily.

"Ryou-"

"Yell." This went against his nature, but I think today he really was tired of answering her questions. I think he really didn't want to talk anymore, and I think he really was tired.

"PLEASE! I don't _want_ to! I just want to go to sleep!" he yelled suddenly. He was instantly regretful. I could feel the useless emotion washing through the mind link. He seemed to have hurt the therapist's feelings as well. She nodded sadly as my light tried to apologize. She told him he didn't have to talk to her anymore today, then she picked up the phone to ask someone to bring us back to our room.

Why did Ryou care if he hurt this mortal's feelings? Why did she matter to him? _I_ should be the only person that mattered to him.

I sighed quietly and told myself to stop being jealous of this idiotic woman. The time would come when we wouldn't see her anymore.

An old woman guided us back to our room, as if we had forgotten where it was from the hour we had been away from it. I walked alongside my boy. Perhaps he needed reminding that I was more important than that therapist.

"I don't like that woman." I told him in a matter of fact tone. He shrugged.

"I like her," he said through the mind link.

"I don't like all the questions she asks. When are we getting out of here anyway?" I ranted. We _had_ been there almost three months and four shrinks now. It had been a rhetorical question, but Ryou answered anyway.

"She doesn't mean anything by it…" I spun, and stood in front of him, blocking his way, and glowered down at him.

"What was that, boy?" I hissed between clenched teeth. Ryou froze, looking up at me with fear filled mocha eyes. Gods I had never seen anyone more beautiful when terrified.

The old woman called his name, but he didn't react to her, no he had been far too well trained by me. He would only move when I told him to.

"_Move boy_," I hissed. He obeyed. He always did for fear of what would happen if he didn't.

When we reached the room the woman unlocked the door and ushered him inside. She wished him pleasant dreams before locking him in with me.

I stood at the foot of his bed and watched as he tried, and failed to meet my gaze. Instead he opted for looking around his bare walls. He wanted something to decorate them with. He thought that he was here because he had been bad. He thought he had been sent to the hospital to learn how to behave like a good boy. I indulged these thoughts because it made him easy to manipulate. Not that I really needed to manipulate him. If he didn't do what I wanted I just took over his body and talked to the doctors myself. But I had never quite got down the absolute chirpiness that my light exhibited, so when I took him over the doctors tended to put us on more anti-depressants and they made our body tired.

"Ryou," I said. He turned his eyes back to me. "You've been good today, so I suppose you don't need to be punished." My yadonushi smiled. He liked being called good. It made him think he was going home soon. "Now go to sleep." He laid down in the bed and closed his eyes. I stayed up for a while, planning my next move, how I wanted the next session to play out. It would be easy enough to convince the Dr. Andreasen that she was right, but it would be hard to convince Ryou to say that his father touched him. Hmm…well…If I couldn't get him to say it himself I _would_ take over his body.

Satisfied with this plan I lay in bed next to him. One way or another I would get us out of this hospital, and Ryou, and his body, would be all mine to do whatever I wanted with.

* * *

Points to anyone who gets the two references in this story. Ha. So, I guess I wasn't finished with therapist after all. I just really like writing about Ryou in therapy. Anyway. Bakura is much more thoughtful in this fic, he's really careful about how he gets what he wants. Oh, and for anybody who thought that Bakura actually raped Ryou, no. He didn't. I don't like pedophilia even in fan-fics. I like to wait until they're a bit older to rape 'em. On that lovely note, review please??? Flames will be carefully picked apart and publicly made fun of. But I like getting them! Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm a horrible person. I procrastinate and I never update with anything resembling regularity, all this aside, I hope you'll forgive me and read this anyway. And for anybody who is still interested in Child of Egypt, I _swear_ I will continue it, I'm just a little….stuck.

As for the two references the only person who gets points is Silver Hunteress. 'What fools these mortals be' is from Midsummer night's dream. The other reference is the name Nancy Andreasen. She is a real psychologist who specializes in schizophrenia. You can look her up on Wikipedia.

Thank you to xnightmare'sxnightmarex, thanx-for-da-energy, ShatteredMirrorsOfTrust, ONIX-21, Caster, gothboymylove, Silver Hunteress, Atomic Lightbulb, and neverseensunrise for reviewing; and a special thanks to HieiWannabe for the review and letting me know where I royally screwed up. _Much_ appreciated. I kinda… okay, I'll admit it. I wrote this fic _then_ researched schizophrenia and the true meaning… I was being lazy. I shall try to fix the gaping plot holes…. In the meantime try not to fall in.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh which is why this is on a FANFICTION site, and not on tv.

**Warnings:** As always language, implications, and mentions of rape. Pretty sure that's it this time…

* * *

Ryou and turned sixteen. He had celebrated his sixteenth birthday in the nurses' break room with an ice cream cake bought by one of the nice women. They felt bad for him, being in the hospital for so long. Mrs. Hendrickson, the nurse who had bought the cake, had a son his age at home and couldn't imagine sending him away for _eight years_. His last doctor, Dr. Andreasen had met with him for about a month then left for a higher paying job in New York. It had really hurt Ryou and caused him to relapse. He refused to eat, slept little, and took to throwing himself around his room. At least that's how his keepers assumed the multiple bruises appeared on his ivory skin. It took him months to get over the abandonment of his favorite shrink, then a little over a year to work his way back to where he had been. Then something truly strange had happened. A small fire started in his room, and quickly spread to the rest of the hospital, despite the fact that none of the patients had ever had access to anything remotely flammable. The hospital had been shut down for the better part of six months so it could be repaired. In the meantime Ryou, and the hospitals other 400 patients had been relocated to temporary hospitals throughout the immediate area. _All_ of their patients had come back nervous, trembling wrecks. Ryou had been one of the unfortunates to be sent to St. Peter's hospital for the criminally insane. A horrible place filled with the truly ill. He had been housed across the hall from a serial rapist who yelled in his sleep. He had come back reclusive and hypersensitive to any kind of physical touch. It took him a full five years to get over that ordeal. It took _all _of the patients a _very_ long time to get over the movement. In fact the only good that came from it was the investigation and closure of several subpar mental hospitals.

But not much had changed for Ryou. He still heard a voice. Bakura was still with him. He always would

* * *

"Ryou?....Ryou?" Asked the latest in a long line of psychiatrists. Ryou shook his head, sending his very long pearly hair twisting in every direction.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he asked quietly, ripping his eyes away from the open window.

"I was asking if you would like to talk about your father?" Ryou turned his head back to the window. He didn't like this woman. Everything she said was a question. H wasn't sure why, there were several possible reasons. Females talked like that when they were young. When playing with other children they would try to get their own way by manipulation. Asking 'do you want to play dolls?' rather than the male equivalent of 'we're gonna play dolls.' How did he know this? Growing up in a psychiatric hospital had its advantages. The hospital library was not intended for patients, but Ryou had never really been held to the same rules as the other patients. He had read a lot of the books on how people act and why. All at the request of his Yami. His dark spirit.

This woman had never grown up. She still simpered and tried to manipulate with pretty questions designed to make him think he had an option when he had none. He never really had.

"He…" Ryou didn't even have to fight the urge to look to the left, where Bakura stood. He had broken that habit long ago. Ryou closed his pretty brown eyes. This was getting tiresome. Every shrink he ever talked to felt the need to question him about his father; even though they _must_ have a file on all of his 'confessions' somewhere. He licked his lips and tried again.

"He _touched_ me. Not how a father is supposed to touch a son. He _violated_ me…and…I still dream about it sometimes… More like nightmares…. I just want to _forget_." He tipped his head down, letting all that pretty silver hair slide over his face then let his eyes slowly close and open, allowing his ebony lashes kiss his cheeks in a perfect image of beautiful tragedy. "Could _give_ me something to help me forget?"

"_Ryou_!" came the outraged hiss from the corner. He didn't look over, keeping eye contact with the woman in front of him, but Bakura knew he had his light's full attention. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?" The doctor took in a deep breath and closed her own eyes, leaning back in her chair. **I'm just having a little fun. I'm bored. **"You'll have plenty of time to 'have fun' when we get the hell out of here. It's been eight years, and I for one am ready to get _out._ Now stop playing around or I will _take over_" Bakura threatened. Ryou's self control shattered. He looked up in fear at his darker half. **N-no. I'm sorry Yami. I'll behave, I swear!** he promised panicked, slim body trembling.

The doctor did not notice his odd behavior. She was too busy trying to control herself, and figure out what was happening. She knew that this boy was famous for this particular sort of behavior. It was why he went through so many professionals. One batting of those pretty long lashes had female and male doctors alike begging to be transferred. They all agreed that the boy was horribly eroticized, though they wouldn't say it in so many words. He was severely innocent. Surely someone who looked so…_pure_ could have no idea what he was doing. Surely he didn't know the effect his sensuous body had on people, how tempting he looked when he nibbled on the nail of his middle finger.

By the time she took another deep breath and opened her eyes Yami and Hikari had finished. Ryou was back to normal, tired, looking a little haggard and making eye contact with her. Only he wasn't really. He was making eye contact with her eyebrows. He had issues with eye contact; but that wasn't normal. So to hide it he picked a point very close to the eyes and focused on that.

"Are you asking me for drugs Ryou?" she asked. She hoped he said no. She what she would say if he did.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm very tired…" he said. An old fail safe for him. He didn't remember when he had first started using that excuse when he simply wanted to leave, but it must have been long ago.

"Sure. Let's just go over a few more things before you leave. Okay?" she asked. He nodded, feeling exasperated. He desperately wanted her to stop _asking _him things all the time.

What_ did_ he want? He wanted to be alone. He wanted to go back to his room and not have to make any decisions. Bakura always made all the decisions for both of them. And with the exception of the fire five and a half years ago he had never been wrong. Was it so bad to want Bakura to make all the decisions for him? There was a name for that. Decidophobia, the fear of making decisions. He had read about it a few years ago in one of the books from the hospital library.

"Are you still seeing Bakura?" she asked him. Ryou shook his head.

"No, I stopped seeing him a long time ago. But he came back when I got sent to S-St. Pe-" That was as far as he got. A lot of things had changed while he had been at St. Peters. Living across from a serial rapist who's favorite victim had been young boys (who's bright idea had that been?) had been the least of the horrors he had faced there. Not to mention that Bakura decided Ryou was old enough to have sex a few months ago. Sex was… Sex with _Bakura _was…

"Do you still feel like you need Bakura?" she asked. Ryou shook his head automatically. They had been asked this question before, and long ago had come up with an acceptable answer.

"No. I was using 'Bakura' as a coping mechanism and since I've realized that it's better to face my problems with my father head on rather than using a made up entity as a backup," he rattled off. He sounded very convincing really.

"Good boy, yadonushi," praised said 'made up entity' from his corner of the room. Ryou smiled at the compliment despite himself, and shifted. Unfortunately when he shifted it caused his knees to bump against the coffee table separating him and the psychiatrist. He took in a sharp breath through his teeth as the bruised skin met the sharp edge of table.

"What's wrong Ryou?" his shrink asked. "What happened to your knees?" For a split second he thought of telling her the truth. That he had bruised his knees when his yami had forced him to use his mouth to….do things the previous night. The concrete floor of his room was not the most forgiving surface in the world.

"Bruised 'em," he admitted. There was no denying it.

"How?" He glanced around the room for inspiration before his eyes fell on the cross hanging from her neck.

"Praying."

"_Very_ good Ryou. Very quick." Again praise from Bakura made him smile.

"Oh, I see. What were you praying for?" Well he hadn't thought that far ahead. His mouth went dry for a second before he thought of something.

"I was praying to go home soon."

Ryou had had his own private room for a long time now; giving him ample time to decorate it like he had always wanted as a child. Pictures were taped to the walls. Most of them were cities in Europe he would like to visit, others were pictures of him and one or several of the nurses from the hospital. He only had two pictures of his family. One of him and his sister, and one of his mother. He used to have a picture of his father, but it had been taken away a long time ago.

"That was very good Ryou, she thinks you've made progress. And that bit about the praying was a nice touch. Appealing to her religious side was pure genius." Ryou smiled, he couldn't help it. He so rarely got such kind words from Bakura. It felt good. Ryou closed the door behind him before being pushed against it. He was suddenly glad for the lack of cameras in his room. Some of the other patients had them, but he had long ago been relieved of his own as it was needed elsewhere.

There was a breath hot on his neck, almost too hot. He had read once that evil beings…_ demons_ were cold. But that wasn't true. Bakura's skin was _hot_, uncomfortably hot, like he was constantly running a fever. Heat was no longer a welcome thing in Ryou's world. It wasn't that bad if he was thinking of something else, but if he was nervous, or uncomfortable, heat on his skin petrified him. There was a name for that too… Thermophobia; the fear of heat.

Damn he needed to stop reading those books.

"You were so good today Ryou. I think you deserve a reward." This was followed by a hot tongue sweeping across the place where his neck met his back. Genophobia; the fear of sex. That one he definitely had. He took a deep breath before turning around.

Bakura pushed him back against the door again, and the cold of the fake wood seeped through his shirt. His darkness was still a solid four inches taller, and much more muscular than the slim, small Ryou. He couldn't fight Bakura off if he wanted to. Well, he did want to, he just knew that firstly he would lose and secondly he would be punished for trying. All he could do was…

The smaller of the two turned his big eyes up to the face of the other; his face and tone beseeching. "P-please Bakura, don't hurt me too much tonight. I-I-" his voice cracked.

"Shh, shh yadonushi. I said you've been _good_. I'll be gentle for tonight," Bakura assured the trembling, submissive boy.

The yami took each of his hikari's elbows into his hands and pushed them against the door, effectively pinning Ryou there. Bakura leaned in to kiss the boy's jaw, working his way down his neck to his collar bone. Ryou turned his face to the side, a tear welling up and spilling down his cheek though he made no noise.

* * *

Yeah. So that's it for now. Um….review please? And I promise not to wait so long before updating again. Oh, and as for all the phobias…it's the book I'm reading right now. Need. It's very good. And the idea of a bunch of weird phobias is sorta cool, don't ya think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: **Thank you to Silver Huntress, Coffee Prince, thanx-for-da-energy, caster, wishfulliving89, Raw Paroxysm, Cliscia, and gothboymylove for the reviews, they are the reason this chapter is up so fast. THANK YOU!!

**Note: **Boy on boy. Language…dass it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Meals were served to the patients in a large room full of circular tables. The room could fit about one hundred and fifty people and the twenty staff members who watched over them. They served several dinners in a day so they could get everyone fed.

Meals had always been a bit different for Ryou. Because of the severity of his 'illness' he had been sent to an asylum for adults, where the doctors were qualified to help him. But he had always been a bit too young to be allowed to eat with the other patients. Which is why he sat with the nurses in their break room for his meals.

Ryou sat with a few of them, slowly transferring carefully sliced pieces of meatloaf from his plate to his mouth. They were talking amongst themselves, swapping horror stories of patients and hospital gossip; while Bakura was pacing behind his chair. "We're going to have to be really careful with this one, Ryou. I think if we can play our cards right we could be out of here within the month. It's about bloody time too. _Eight fucking years_ I've wasted here… though that's nothing compared to my time in the ring but it's still too long for my liking… and stop eating that now, you're going to get fat," he commanded angrily. Ryou put his still food-laden fork down and sat back in his chair. He stood up to throw away the still large amount food on his plate.

"Ryou, honey. Are you finished already?" asked one of the nurses. He nodded at her. "You didn't eat much..." she commented. He laughed.

"I'm watching my girlish figure," he joked with a roll of his slim hips that would give dirty thoughts to a rock and made Bakura skim an ethereal hand up his light's side. Ryou didn't even blink. The nurses laughed, seemingly appeased for the most part.

"You sure sugar? You haven't been eating a whole lot lately." He hesitated for a second trying to think of a good lie.

"Yeah, the new meds my doctor put me on kinda took away my appetite," he said with a shrug. She nodded sympathetically.

"You should tell her about that the next time you talk to her." Ryou nodded, though he knew he wouldn't.

"I'm gonna go back to my room. Is that okay?" he asked. It always was, but he asked because it made them think he was a good kid. It seemed normal and that's what he needed to do to get _out. _

Before he could leave there was a knock on the door, a light thrumming of knuckles against the fake wood, as if the knocker could care less if he was heard. They turned to see an orderly leaning lazily against the doorway. His eyes swept the room and settled on Ryou.

"Hey, your doctor got switched to a patient a couple of floors up. You're going to meet your new doctor tomorrow at the normal time. I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry. He _sounded_ bored.

"Ryou shrugged and plastered a smile on his face while his stomach dropped.

"What's her name?' he asked. The orderly flipped through a few pages on his clipboard and ran a finger down it.

"Him. Dr…Roy Lestworth. You'll get to talk to him tomorrow." Ryou nodded, thanked the man, and started to leave for his room.

"Ryou?" the nurse called him. He turned. "Are you okay?" He smiled and nodded like he was supposed to and fled from the room.

Bakura paced from one end of the room to the other once again. Ryou watched from his seat on his bed.

"What the hell is her problem? Leaving us like that? How many of these idiots are we going to go through before we're released?" he demanded angrily. His light remained silent, merely pulling his knees up tighter against his chest. He buried his face in his knees.

"Did I do something?" he asked. Bakura stopped. "Did I _say_ something wrong?" he asked.

"Ryou…" his yami sat on the bed next to him. Opening the mind like allowed him to feel the torrent of emotions that Ryou was suffering. Bakura put his hand on his shoulder.

"I-" his voice cracked. "I didn't m-mean to…why did she leave me?" Suddenly Ryou looked up at hm. The _pain _reflected in his wide mocha eyes…" You won't leave me, right Kura?" He switched his position onto his knees, hands hovering inches from Bakura's body. "Please don't leave me…" his voice broke again and a few tears slid down his face. Bakura wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders, pulling his hikari to him. Ryou pressed himself desperately to his yami.

"No. I'll always be here," he assured the panicked boy. Ryou desperately pressed hi s side against his yami's chest and stomach. Bakura wrapped his long legs around Ryou's tiny body as the boy curled himself into a fetal position. Ryou's slim body quaked with the intensity of his grief. Nobody had ever stayed with him. His mother and sister left him when they died, and his father left him when he had been hospitalized. His physicians left him…but Bakura never had. Not since he met him 8 years ago. He had been the only constant in his life.

He got his breathing under control but couldn't stop the flow of tears. He needed something stable and constant. He needed something that had always been there, and always would be. His panicked mind flitted from one inconstant to the next…until he found his salvation.

Suddenly he wasn't close enough, couldn't get close enough. He pulled away enough to make eye contact with his darker half. He needed this. He needed to feel wanted, and loved, and useful, but mostly he _needed_ to feel like he wasn't alone. So he resorted to the only thing that had ever been constant through his life for as long as he could remember.

"F-fuck me." Bakura froze. Ryou had always been afraid of sex. He tried to avoid it, get out of it, or when all else failed to passively wait for it to be over; but he _never_ asked for it. He was obviously in pain, but…willing sex with his hikari….

All the time Bakura took to decide only panicked Ryou more. Did he not want him anymore? Wasn't he good enough? "P-please!" he begged, voice cracking again as his heart sped up. He was so afraid of Bakura leaving him. He needed _proof_ that he still loved him,_ proof_ that he was still at least in lust. Bakura hesitated for one more second and Ryou snapped.

He pushed his lips hard against the older boy's in a crushing attack of a kiss. The need was killing him, the threat of loneliness held at bay only by the contact of his yami's skin. He pulled Bakura's shirt open, desperately seeking more. Ryou's hands trembled as he shoved the offending garment off his shoulders. It was only when Ryou pressed his entire body weight against Bakura, pushing him down onto the bed forcing him to the bottom, that he stopped passively letting his hikari take over for once. He flipped the smaller boy and roughly pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth. Bakura straddled Ryou's hips and placed his hands on the bare skin of his flat stomach raising his hands, pushing off the shirt. Ryou sucked in a breath at the feeling of Bakura's hands on his sensitive skin of his sides. The shirt was deposited on the floor as Bakura switched hi s attention to Ryou's neck, nibbling and biting.

But there was no time for this! He didn't want…couldn't _wait_ for the foreplay. The nod was crushing; it sat on the edge of his consciousness ready to pounce and destroy him. The threat of it was what made him pull Bakura closer. He needed more— more of something he had no words for, though he begged for it anyway. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease…" over and over, like a mantra. He needed to be close to someone, something he had no name for spurred him on with an aching relentlessness that threatened to engulf his every other sense, his mind, his _everything_ if it was not satisfied. The Need took form, encroaching up on him with razor teeth barred and in the face of such danger Ryou could only hold closer to his darker half and beg for mercy.

His throat closed up and a sob escaped his lips. His eyes squeezed shut, trying to stop the flood of tears but was powerless against them. Powerless over his life in the hospital, his doctors, his medicine, and his Yami, even over sex. He couldn't even make Bakura stop waiting and just…just… "Please Bakura! Please just _do_ it! I need—!" He ran out of words to express what he was feeling, could do nothing to communicate the level of fear and loneliness he felt. "God I can't breathe!" he gasped.

And then it came, the first bit of contact. Bakura shoved Ryou's pants and boxers to the floor, followed by his own shirt. He pressed his body against his hikari's and his hands against the younger boy's hips and ran his hands roughly up his sides again, but this time it had nothing to do with getting Ryou naked faster; this time it was in a desperate attempt to quell the boy's skin hunger. Ryou's desperate sobs and gasps evened to a smoother from of hyperventilation but his face was still wet with the tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Better?" Bakura asked in a whisper. Ryou swallowed hard, trying to gain control of his frantic breathing and nodded.

"Please…" he paused, blushing. "I-in me?" Bakura, having decided sex was in a good idea, sat back enough to push apart Ryou's long, slim legs. The question of lube entered and exited his mind. He shoved his fingers in his mouth and made a motion to start preparing Ryou.

"No! Just…go!" Bakura raised an eyebrow, but spat on his palm. He shoved his pants off in a single motion and passed his wet hand over his erection. Ryou watched all of this with a mixture of apprehension and impatience. He didn't want to wait for the foreplay, but the idea of Bakura's girth pushing in him dry made him cringe.

"You're sure?" Bakura asked. This was Ryou's last chance to back out, there was no 'please stop it hurts' after this. He nodded and closed his eyes. Bakura thrust himself in and Ryou let out a scream. It was tight, and it _hurt_. He bit down on his lower lip to stop from screaming another time. It was a normal sound in the asylum, but not from _his_ room.

He was tight, he was almost too tight. It took effort for Bakura to push inside the smaller boy. He bent closer to get a better angle. Ryou took a shuddering breath. He still needed more, so he reached up to pull Bakura closer. He let out a little hiss of pain as the movement changed the angle into something painful. "No, don't move Ryou. I can just barely get in as it is…" Bakura told him. He pushed Ryou's arms down on the bed and pinned them there. It pacified Ryou and made Bakura feel more in control. After finding the angle again he pushed in and out a few more times to learn the path, then paused. Ryou looked up at him with wide eyes. He leaned down to kiss him hard, nearly bruising him. "This is going to hurt." And with no other warning he harshly pistoned his hips, forcing himself inside his hikari. Ryou's eyes widened further. It _hurt_. Bakura crashed through him, ripping through his body's defenses with no thought for how it felt to Ryou. His hands clenched the sheets and he turned his face to the side. Another minor change in angle had Bakura groaning and Ryou screaming, but for reasons this time. Bakura named that spot again and again as Ryou gasped and writhed. He bent his head to Ryou's neck and bit savagely down. The skin broke, and blood pouted to drip onto the pillow. Ryou cried out as white liquid splattered Bakura's stomach and chest; his clenching sent Bakura over the edge and he filled the boy. Bakura collapsed on top of him after pulling out. They both lay panting on the bed. Ryou stared up at the ceiling and Bakura at the wall. For a few moments they listed to each other breathe. After a while Bakura turned his head to look at Ryou.

"Feel better?" he asked again. He was genuinely concerned. A broken toy would need fixing quickly; and if he was being honest with himself he was worried about Ryou. All these years with mental patients and nurses and having meds forced down his throat had been hard on him. Ryou was not schizophrenic, but he wasn't the picture of mental health either. He watched Ryou blink and swallow, watched his slender Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Yeah. A bit…" he turned to meet Bakura's gaze, and then seemed to lose his courage. "T-thank you…" he said, staring at Bakura's chest and not his eyes. He tentatively touched a finger into his own seed on Bakura's chest. "What do we do about this?" he asked. In the past most of the mess had been swallowed or washed down the drain. He looked back up at Bakura's face, but his eyes were locked to Ryou's left shoulder. Ryou became aware of the pain them, the afterglow of orgasm fading quickly, and realized he was still bleeding. "Ah-" he started.

"Wipe up the mess with a sock, spread the blood under your nose and call for a nurse. Tell her you had a nose bleed and need to wash your face in the bathroom. Rinse out the sock and clean out the bite." He said it as if Ryou was to do all of this by himself, but Bakura was already wiping himself clean with the sock. He pulled Ryou closer and mopped up the line that was sliding down his thigh. Ryo's face flushed and his stomach flipped when he realized where the line was coming from. This was the first time Bakura had emptied himself _inside_ Ryou.

Bakura dipped his fingers in the little pool of blood on Ryou's neck and spread it around his face. Picked up a shirt and tugged it over Ryou's cottony head and handed him the sock. He stuffed it in the pocket of the shirt.

"Now call a nurse." The younger male nodded and stepped over the door. It wasn't locked at night, but you still needed to call a nurse if you wanted to go anywhere.

"Hello?" he wasn't sure who was working that night. Miss Wanda came over from the nurse's station. Miss Wanda was a psychology student at a nearby college. She was interning at the hospital for her diploma. She was one of his favorite nurse's; she always made a fuss of him. Ryou held his fingers up to his nose like he would if he really had a nose bleed.

"Hey hun, what's—Oh my goodness what happened?" She grabbed his hand as if he might feint.

"I h-had a nose bleed…" he stammered. Bakura floated behind him, staying silent.

"Well I can see _that_!"

"Can I go to the bathroom to wash it off?" She nodded and led him down a hallway, hands still on his shoulders she let him going to the bathroom alone.

"Good boy Ryou." Ryou walked through the door and pulled the sock out of his pocket. He put it in the sink and turned on the water. He eyed the shower, but decided it would be a bit over the top for a nose bleed.

The sink was sufficient to clean himself in.

"You did well. You're very smart, she believed you." Ryou smiled at the praise.

* * *

So, the therapy scene will be next chapter, and I'll get that out soon, promise. Um…reviews please?


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thank you Paradocs, Cliscia, Tiki, MalikLove, Silver Huntress, Elinu, wishfulliving, thankx-for-da-energy, and abibliophobia for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Warnings: Mentions of rape dass it.

* * *

It was dark outside his window, long before sunrise, but Ryou couldn't sleep. H had pressed his back into the corner of the wall at the head of his bed. Bakura lay in bed still asleep. The new medicine Ryou had been given was keeping him awake, it seemed everything he was given had a long list of side effects: dry mouth, sleeplessness, irritability, headaches, depression, anxiety, internal bleeding… Ryou licked his lips and pushed himself father into his corner. He felt…depressed?...sad?...sick? He searched for the right word. Despondent…and used. But were those his feelings or the medicine changing the chemistry in his brain? Bakura cared about him, he did. And he had wanted—needed the sex…but…the other times. His gaze slid to the side. Morning was a long time off but he had finished sleeping.

* * *

He sat outside his psychiatrist's office, his new psychiatrist. Nervously, he swung his feet. It didn't seem to matter how many times he got a new doctor he was still nervous. Bakura seemed a little apprehensive too, standing beside his chair. Finally the door to the office opened and his new doctor walked out.

Dr. Roy Lestworth was young, younger than most of the doctors, and handsome. Thick chestnut hair that reminded him of someone, high cheekbones and clear gray eyes. Ryou's feet stilled and he felt for the mind link in the back of his consciousness. It was closed.

"Hi Ryou. I'm your new doctor. Please come in," he beckoned. He had a nice voice, authoritative but kind at the same time. He slid off the chair and followed him into the room. The room hadn't changed much, though it never really did. The little plaque on the desk now read Dr. Lestworth's name rather than the other woman's name and there was a paperweight shaped like a question mark. "Have a seat," he offered gesturing to an empty chair. Ryou sat, finally taking his eyes off the handsome young doctor for the first time.

There was a folder on the desk, but unlike the other doctors he didn't bury himself behind it.

"So what would you like to talk about?" he asked. Ryou froze. None of his doctors had asked him that in a long time. Usually they just took control of the situation and started asking him questions. He had no answer for this question.

"Uh…" he stalled. Bakura glared at him. He seemed suddenly in a bad mood. A blush crept across his face. The displeasure of his yami, the unfamiliar question, he caved under the pressure of it. "I…don't know." A low, angry growl sounded behind him and a second later he felt nails dig into his shoulders.

Dr. Lestworth leaned back in his seat. He was smiling.

"You're not used to being asked what you want, are you?" Ryou was forced to drag his attention away from the angry demon behind him to the genial distributer of medicine before him. _He_ didn't seem angry. Ryou smiled quite convincingly, considering.

"I-uh-guess not…" he said quietly, trying to keep control of his voice. The doctor scribbled something on the legal pad in front of him. That he was more used to.

"Well, if you could have anything in the whole world, what would you ask for?" he asked. Another unfamiliar question.

"To be well enough to go home," Bakura dictated. Ryou repeated it out loud word for word.

"And where is home?" Ryou licked his lips. Home? He had never really thought about it much. Honestly home was the hospital. His sister and mother were dead and he had been told his father was in jail now.

"I suppose I'd get an apartment in the city and go to school."

"How would you get money? It _is_ typical for Japanese children to move out at an early age and live in the city because that's where the better schools are, but those children usually have the aid of a family who will pay the bills." Dr. Lestworth seemed to be talking more to himself than Ryou.

"Doctor?" he asked quietly. The older man shook his head.

"Sorry Ryou, just thinking out loud. You've been living in Japan for a long time. I moved here a few months ago, so I'm not quite used to all the customs." Ryou did have an answer to that. He had been told by one of his psychiatrists a number of years ago, before St. Peter's, that his family's possessions and properties had been seized and sold. All the proceeds had gone into a saving account for Ryou to be released when he was deemed healthy enough to be released.

"I have money in an account. Once I get out of here it will take me through at least the rest of high school and probably pay for all of college. And I can get a part-time job to pay for new clothes and help with the groceries." Dr. Lestworth smiled.

"It seems like you have this all planned out." He shrugged.

"I've been here for a long time. I'd really like to get out." The doctor nodded, leaning forward. He rested his chin on his palm and keeping steady eye contact.

"Yes. Eight years is a very long time. Would you care to tell me what happened in St. Peter's?" Ryou froze, his mouth went dry. He swallowed hard.

Ryou stepped out of his body. The body stared forward blankly while Ryou turned to his yami.

"Please, take it," he said gesturing to the body. Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't want to remember. I don't want to deal with it."

"You're going to owe me later tonight then." Ryou nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you want. Just…don't make me deal with it."

"You know you—"

"Ryou?" Dr. Lestworth drew both their attention back to the soulless body sitting in the chair. Bakura stepped into the body. The body looked the same, his eyes held a little more red to them now, but other than that everything looked the same.

"St. Peter's was very…" Bakura trailed off. He had worked on his impression of Ryou for years, but he could never get quite the look of hopeless innocence his hikari displayed; so he kept his eyes down instead. "They put me in a cell across from that…pedophile." Ryou slipped away then. He went to his soul room. He didn't want to listen to the story again. He knew it all too well. He retreated to a place where he couldn't hear the story again. "He talked…_confessed_ in his sleep. He kept talking about the boys he had…." Bakura's voice followed him down the path to his soul room.

* * *

Hey! So this one is short, and I know there was a _very_ long wait for a very _short_ update; but I'll do the next one soon I swear! Tell me if you want to hear what happened at St. Peter's. There's gonna be a lemon in the next chapter btw.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Thank you to KATZUNITED-MEOW-, misty20099, Camillia, albino-yaoi, Miss. Meow, Xippe, DarkAnubisAngel, Silver Huntress, Paradocs, wishfulliving89, and xDarklightx for reviewing, as always it is very much appreciated!

**Note: **Slightly graphic description of a male on male molestation scene. Mentions of molestation, rape, gore, and general disturbing-ness.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or 4-kids never would have gotten their hands on it.

* * *

"He confessed in his sleep. He explained everything in minute detail… And…he talked about his 'type'. He always went on about how he loved white blonde hair, the paler the better. I could always see him watching me; even when I thought that I was alone. I could feel his eyes on me wherever I went. I asked countless times to be moved, but they were already full before they were forced to share space with our hospital, then with the influx of patients from our hospital they were just too filled up. So I was stuck there. He was so…_loud_ in his sleep. Like he was in the room with me," Bakura recited the words deftly.

He had not been there to experience most of this. First and foremost he was angry that his plan had blown up in his face and they had been moved to a more strict asylum, and secondly he was still pissed that his hikari had failed to run at the right moment and they would be stuck there for at least another six months. And, more secretly, the middle aged pedophile scared him much more than he wished to admit. Perhaps, in his own body, he could have taken the old man on, but with Ryou's frail, feminine body there was no way he would be able to protect himself and the boy. So instead of dealing with it head on, he chose to let Ryou deal with it while he sulked in his soul room.

The doctor nodded. It wasn't sympathetic, or patronizing, or outright _bored_ like some of the other doctors who had heard this story had been. Bakura knew the file must have the entire story in it somewhere, there must be a cassette or CD, maybe even a video of him somewhere that had the whole narrative on it and he was sure Dr. Roy Lestworth had heard this story at least once through one of those mediums. Why _every_ psychologist they ever had felt the need to hear the tale again first hand was beyond him, however it helped him get a different kind of tale later that evening, so perhaps it wasn't all just a waste of time.

Bakura leaned Ryou's body back in the chair, as if the memories were piling up too high.

"Then…a couple of weeks after we moved in, _it_ happened. I woke up, and I wanted a drink of water, so I went to my door to call for a nurse. But when I looked through the window he was staring in at me-" he paused for dramatic effect. "I started screaming, I was just so scared…and then the nurses came and they called the orderlies to put him back in his room. I was so scared I was trembling. I could hardly breathe…." He paused again, but this time it was to think quickly. He had made Ryou read a book about body language a while ago, it had had a short chapter on linguistics. It had said that when you are telling the truth you use similes and metaphors; it proves you aren't lying. "I was breathing like I had just run a mile." Rather pathetic, but he was usually not the ones talking to the doctors. He occasionally fed Ryou lines, but the smaller albino was the one who came up with pretty analogies and appropriate speech patterns.

"I overheard the nurses talking about it a few weeks later when they thought I was asleep. They said he had his….uh….his _penis_ out while he was watching me-" Bakura paused to make his voice catch in his throat, as if the words where hard to say. Vaguely, he wished he could force a blush like Ryou; but that was one of the mannerisms that he had never been able to completely learn. "They had a big meeting about it, they told me later. But they still couldn't do anything about it, because of the space issue. So I was stuck there. They said it wasn't that big of a deal, because I never left the room without a nurse. But then a few weeks after that I was in the bathroom, taking a shower, and he came again." This part Bakura had been around for. After the scum had watched his hikari sleeping he had stopped sulking and taken a more active role in keeping his light safe. The man had been one of the few to witness the full transformation from Ryou to Bakura. The pedophile lost what little was left of his mind. He found out that night that even though his victim could look fragile and beautiful on the outside that sometimes there was something dark and evil and _bottomless_ on the inside. Bakura would be surprised if the man ever so much as thought about another boy, let alone the pale platinum haired youths he was so obsessed with.

Bakura pushed out his best sob and pressed his face into his hands to cover for the fact that he was not crying. Ryou could force tears, big pretty ones that clumped his sable lashes and wet his pink cheeks. But Bakura could not. So he pressed his fingers into his eyes to make them red and rubbed furiously at his face to make sure it looked like he had rid himself of any trace of tears.

"He t-t-touched me…and he-he pushed me against a wall and h-held me there and he-" he stopped there as if it were simply too much and concentrated on making small, helpless crying noises. There was rustling and when he looked up there was a box of tissues in front of him on the desk. He reached out and pulled a few out and rubbed away the nonexistent tears. He took in a few deep breaths and seemed to collect himself. "The nurses heard me screaming. They came and took him away again. They cleaned me up, and I slept for a few days. And when I woke up I was in a new room." The nurses had sedated him for several days. Bakura had never quite figured out why, but he had his ideas.

The doctor leaned back in his swivel chair. He looked contemplative for a little, then he flipped through a page or two of his file.

"And that's everything?" he asked. Bakura instantly tensed. This doctor was very perceptive; he didn't believe his perfect web of lies. Why?

"Yes, that I remember." Lies. And apparently the good doctor knew it.

"What do you mean by that?" Bakura shrugged and remained silent. "Ryou, when the nurses found you Mr. Ikeda was on the floor at your feet. He was covered in blood, as were you though you only had a few marks on you. He had nail marks across his face and deep lacerations on his stomach. He was crying. And you were screaming and hyperventilating. Are you sure there isn't anything else you haven't told me?" Very perceptive. None of the other doctors had bothered to go to St. Peter's. Bakura knew for a fact that there was no mention of any of those facts in the official report. Dr. Lestworth would have had to talk to one of the nurses.

"I blacked out. I don't remember what happened after he started touching me. I'm sure I started fighting back, wouldn't you?" The words came out with a little more venom than the real Ryou spoke with, but he wasn't the real Ryou and he was angry. Ryou would pay dearly for the transgressions of this man.

"Also, you said 'we'," Dr. Lestworth stated, maintaining heavy eye contact. This threw Bakura.

"I'm sorry?" True confusion spread across his face. What in the hell was he talking about?

"A little before, you said 'a couple of months after _we_ moved in'. Who is the other person in the 'we'?" Shit! Shitshitshitshit! How could he have been so careless? He was truly losing his touch with this. Bakura scrambled for a plausible answer, mind quickly reaching for anything that sounded acceptable.

"I was talking about the other patients. We all moved in there around the same time," he lied smoothly. Well, smoothly for a human, but not up to the standard to which he was used to. "They really did have us packed in there like sardines." Again, a poor excuse of a simile, but the best he could come up with at such short notice. Dr. Lestworth settled down in his chair and flipped back through the file.

"What is the very last thing you remember happening?" he asked. Bakura quickly weighed his options. Perhaps he could gross him out of his quest for answers.

"He was sticking his hand down my pants. I didn't know what he was doing at the time-" he added this to remind him of his age at the time. "But he was trying to touch me….there."

"And that's the last thing you remember?" Bakura nodded.

This man was going to be very dangerous. The sooner he left the better. "What is the next thing you remember?" Where was he going with this?

"Um, a few days later when I woke up in a new room."

"So you don't remember when the nurses were cleaning you up?" Shit. He hadn't thought about that. Honestly, he didn't remember; Bakura had shoved Ryou back into their body when the nurses came. Reluctantly he shook his head. Lestworth picked up a paper, glanced at him over the top of it, and read for a little before putting it down.

"When they came in Mr. Ikeda was curled in a fetal position at your feet, covered in blood. His throat was covered in cuts, and his shirt was ripped open. His stomach was lacerated and his face was a mess; the nurses didn't even know who he was at first. He kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again, he didn't stop for months. They said he still has nightmares, he even wakes up calling your name.

"As for you, they came in to find you standing over Mr. Ikeda screaming and hyperventilating, like I said before. You were staring at your hands, periodically wiping them on your legs. A Mrs. Saitō said you were crying like someone had died. She said you cried the whole time they were bathing you, and it finally got to a point where they had to sedate you. But the next time you were in therapy you didn't talk about it at all. It was as if it had never happened. You're telling me you don't remember any of this?" Dr. Lestworth asked, eyes intent on Bakura's face. The demon licked his lips nervously. He did not know any of this. Perhaps he had been a bit too rough on his hikari.

"No. I don't remember any of it… I don't think I wanted to. Can we please talk about something else?" he asked quietly. It was a tactic they had used many times before. Usually it was Ryou's request, and much more subtle. Perhaps that is why it didn't work.

"I'm sorry Ryou, but if you're ever going to get out of here you're going to have to talk about things you don't want to. You said you wanted to leave the hospital; well I'm going to do everything in my power to make that happen. However you're going to have to help me, so please, tell me if there is anything else you remember from that night. Do you remember attacking him, do you remember Bakura coming out, attacking?"

Bakura froze. This man was _very_ close to the truth, scarily close. This was beyond simple damage control, this doctor could see past the pretty words, the pretty face, and the gritty experiences to the simple fact that Ryou Bakura was lying through his damn teeth.

"I-I don't see Bakura anymore. I stopped seeing him a while ago. I was using 'Bakura' as a coping mechanism and since I've realized that it's better to face my problems with my father head on rather than using a made up entity as a backup." It was the same made up line they spit out whenever they were asked that questions; and it was complete bullshit. Then again so was much of what he told the doctors. Lestworth nodded.

"Yes, you've said that before. You know, you wouldn't be in trouble if you did see him sometimes. It wouldn't be a big deal. We, you and I, would work through it. We could make it so you don't see him anymore." Bakura forced a smile when all he wanted to do was rip the man's throat out with his bare hands.

"I'm serious. I don't see him anymore." The doctor leaned back in his chair before casting his eyes up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh. Our time seems to be up. Actually I'm going to be late for my meeting," he said without real concern in his voice. "I'm sorry Ryou. I'll call for someone to come get you."

* * *

Moments later Ryou was back in possession of the body. He was being led back to his room by a young nurse who was trying very hard to keep up a conversation. Ryou nodded at the appropriate moments and asked the right questions, all to disguise the fact that he had long since tuned her out. At that time he had thoughts only for what was going to happen to him once his yami had him alone in their bedroom. He had pushed Ryou back into his body in a very bad mood. He was worried about what Bakura had planned for the rest of the night.

Ryou was only sure of one thing as the door to his room was shut behind him and he felt hands tighten around his upper harms in a vice-like grip; that this night was going to leave him with bruises and cuts he would have to cover for the next few weeks.

* * *

So, this is my crappy update. I did try to make it interesting. I know that it was a LONG wait for this update, and I'm very sorry, but I had college applications. And you either do or will know what a pain in the ass those are… Anyway, I haven't given up on Child of Egypt, I'm just taking a break from it cuz…I don't like it. But I will finish it. Anyway, please review! Oh, and the next one or maybe two will be about what really happened at St. Peter's, and a lemon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thanks to missun1, MysticalTears, AliceCambio, ryoufan, ParadoxalPansy, Nightly Halo, Do The Cool Whip, Anon, , Yoko-cw, xDarklightx, KATZUNITED-MEOW-, subaru1999 (loved that show!), Darkpsychic, and ScarletteKuasta for the reviews! I got quite a few last time. –insert happy face- Thanks you guys!

**Note: **This one has gore and violence. Can you get gore without violence?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, do you?

* * *

St. Peters for the Criminally Insane had been established in the early 1900's. At the time it had been a forerunner of technology and the latest in therapy techniques. Over one hundred years had taken the shine off the institution. The staff, on a whole, had lost any hope that the criminals sent to them could be saved; a mentality that infected each new doctor and nurse until all had lost faith.

This is what awaited Ryou Bakura when he was temporarily transferred to St. Peters: a jaded staff who were working for a paycheck rather than the shiny ideals they had entered with.

The first night was the worst. Bakura was still angry about his failed escape plan, consequently he had left Ryou alone white they had been moved. The old building creaked and groaned for seemingly no reason, and the screams were much louder and more frequent than they had been at his old hospital. Ryou had reached out, trembling, for his yami. Anything that could offer him some form of relief. He had been refused.

This all culminated to the night Ikeda was found watching Ryou sleeping, jerking himself behind the door. It took that night to force Bakura out of his soul room; though he still sulked, thinking the threat was over. Everything was quiet until a few nights before…

"Come…Come back here. I …I'm not gonna _hurt_ you." Ikeda called drunkenly in his sleep. The sound drifted into Ryou's room. The small boy trembled and pulled his blanket around his ears. "Pretty…pretty blonde. Such a pretty boy…Stop squirming!" his voice got sharper. "Shut the fuck up or I'll _slap_ you." Ryou pulled the pillow over his head as his groanes became more sexual. There was a sharp change in the pitch and volume, then finally everything grew silent for a moment. Ryou emerged from under the pillow just as someone down the hall gave out a shrill scream.

Unnerved the 12-year-old boy reached out to his demon. Bakura appeared, semi-corporeal and eerily transparent in the dim light filtering through the window in the door. He looked out that window and saw no one, and turned back to the small boy, an annoyed expression on his face. Ryou had sat up in the narrow bed, the bed clothes pooled around his slim waist, his large sleeping shirt slipped off his shoulder and his pearly hair tousled from the pillow. Bakura's frown softened.

"What?" his tone remained sharp, but it wasn't the insult he had been ready to hurl at his hikari. Ryou looked down as if he had been yelled at.

"I'm scared," he admitted quietly. Bakura sighed and leaned heavily against a wall, though it didn't really offer him any support. Ryou fidgeted, sneaking glances at the older male.

"Of what?" He needed Ryou calm. He needed him able to fool the doctors long enough for him to figure out another way to get out. If Ryou was scared badly enough to bother him when he was in a bad mood…

"It's…dark. And there are people screaming," he said, his voice getting quiet. Bakura let out a long sigh as he pushed himself away from the wall. He sat at the end of the bed, facing the door and watching Ryou out of his periphery.

"It's no darker than the other hospital. And there was always screaming." The boy shifted nervously.

"It's worse here." As if to accent his point another scream echoed down the hall. Bakura glanced back to the door, eyebrows raised. Finally he nodded.

"Yeah it is." He turned back to Ryou. He suddenly looked small, and frail. This was vastly his own fault, he had landed both of them here, but Ryou was paying the price. "What can I do to make it better?" he asked. Ryou looked up surprised. When Bakura met his gaze Ryou ducked his head back down. Nervously he licked his lips.

"Would…would you stay here until I fall asleep?" Bakura stood and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll stay here. Lay down." Ryou slid lower into the bed, pulling the sheets up around his neck.

"Thank you 'Kura," he muttered before falling asleep a few moments later. Bakura watched him sleeping, the soft lines of his face, the thick sable lashes that rested against his cheek bones. He desperately wanted to get both of them out of here. Take both of them to a little apartment somewhere in the city. He needed to be alone with the boy, somewhere where no one would notice a boy and perhaps an older male, if he could get his own body back. Having his own body opened other doors. He would need a body if he was going to be able to touch Ryou the way he wanted. The current form allowed him to touch Ryou, but it wasn't the same.

About half an hour after Ryou had fallen asleep there was a noise at the door. Bakura move to the window. Ikeda was looking through it, through him, and in at his hikari. Bakura let out a low grow. He could touch Ryou, but he had no physical presence with anyone else. He could only watch as the sick fuck started to… His growl got louder.

Bakura started staying up at night. He waited for Ryou to fall asleep, then he waited Ikeda to come. This cycle lasted almost two weeks before the incident in the showeres.

The shower room was just a large room with a drain and several shower heads on the wall. Ryou, more accustomed to the curtained stalls at the other hospital, tried to be the last person in. The room was designed so one had to watch the patients as they bathed, just send them in and check back every so often.

Quickly, Ryou speared shampoo through his hair. Absently he wished they had conditioner, it made brushing his hair so much easier. He had begun to lather up his body when a noise startled him. He glanced behind himself to see who had come late, then froze. Ikeda stood at the doorway, naked from the waist up. The albino took a step back, out of the water flow that had only rinsed the suds from his legs and left hip.

"B-Bakura?" he called in a choked voice. Ikeda took a step closer, paused and turned on a shower head. He advanced steadily then, turning the showers on full blast until the room was a cacophony of running water. The sound would drown out his screams.

"Bakura!" he yelled, flinging out the part of his mind that connected with is yami. There was a faint stirring, but Ryou was too panicked to connect. Ikeda was closer now. Ryou took another step back, not knowing where to go.

"Come here boy. I'm not gonna _hurt_ you," Ikeda bad him. They were the same words he called out every night in his sleep, but they were somehow much worse in consciousness. The small boy let out a devastated half sob, took another step back, and his foot slid on the suds that had run down his leg. He fell back hard on his back, the ground knocking the air out of him in a long rush. Ikeda loomed over him suddenly, his hand, impossibly large, took over his vision. It gripped his upper arm vice tight, yanked him to his feet and pushed his front flush against the tile wall. His arm was twisted painfully behind his back.

"Bakura help me!" he screamed aloud as he felt Ikeda's hand behind him, fumbling with the button of his pants. That was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

The body in Ikeda's hands was the same. The same size, same color, same height. But the Boy he had pressed against the wall changed completely in less than a second. Calmly, his arm slipped through Ikeda's hand with the aid of the suds Ryou hadn't thought o use. The eyes were different. When the thing that was no longer Ryou turned, his eyes…they were the same size, shape, and color; except now they held a dark malevolence there didn't seem to be words for. It was at that moment, when the inhuman thing before him met his gze, that Ikeda tried to flee. He took a step back, much as his prey had only seconds before.

Bakura reached into himself to pull up the part of him that was far less than human. That black energy seemed to fill the room for a second, overtaking the steam from the faucets. It boiled in the air before finally concentrating into a single point. Bakura lashed out with that point, and somehow the insubstantial energy made very substantial lacerations over Ikeda's raised arms.

The larger man made a strangled scream of pain and fell to the floor, a stream of red mixing with the water headed to the drain. Bakura's fingers curled into claws and a deep, guttural growl emanated from his chest. Launching himself at the pedophile, pinning him to the ground with his weight. He dug at his chest with his fingers, aiming for his heart, but the water had softened his nails too much. Giving up he punched Ikeda full in the face, his nose gave a satisfying crunch. Bakura got a few more good hits in before he heard footsteps and the worried voices of orderlies in the hall. He grabbed Ikeda's hair, forcing eye contact.

"If you ever touch my boy again I will end parts of you you never even knew about," he allowed the heat of his anger to simmer in his voice, play across his expression, and shine full power in his eyes. He threw the man's head down, his skull thwacking wetly on the tile.

Hastily Bakura thrust Ryou back into the body.

* * *

Ryou's wareness came back to him in drips. Firstly he could hear water, next came the realization he was naked, and finally that Ikeda was curled in a fetal position at his feet. His gze lowered to his hads. A red glove of blood stretched along the length of his forearms to his elbows. Long splatters across his chest started to drip.

His breath hitched in his throat, then started to come in quick, short gasps. Ryou's hands covered his eyes seemingly of their own accord. Ikeda lay at his feet, semi-conscious and babbling. Ryou moved his hands to his ears, leaving a long smear of bright red across his cheeks. He drew in enough air to let out a scream.

Suddenly there were orderlies everywhere, though he had no recollection of them arriving. Someone was leading him away with a hand on his forearm and another around his shoulder. They were asking him something but he couldn't hear over the screaming. Two larger men were getting Ikeda to his feet and in the process, bared his wounded arms to the room. The water washed away a lot of the blood, allowing small slits of white to show through the gore. Only later did Ryou realize those tiny slivers of bright white had been bone.

A jet of water hit his back, cutting through the thick red liquid that had somehow gotten across his shoulders, the water running down the drain had turned pink. His breath was still coming in fast gasps and his entire body trembled. One of the orderlies pried his hands way from his ears, pulling his bloodied arm under the water. All the while Ryou let out one long ragged scream after the other. When had all of this happened? He remembered calling Bakura's name, then nothing. What had happened to that man? Where did all that _blood_ come from?

His throat hurt from screaming, but he kept sobbing steadily. Eventually he felt a prick as he was stabbed by a needle. The world grew fuzzy and dark, then finally ceased to exist. The sedatives would not wear off completely for the next three days.

* * *

So, how was that? I know it was a long wait. Almost a year now. Well….review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:** Thank you so much to: DemonKittyAngel, QuartzSmokeyTygerWyldeTyler, Epouvantable, looot, GGG, echochaos, Total-Bishi, run-for-your-life-hikari, Rachael-green-bakura, AliceCambio, -Nightly Halo-, Pocket Mask, Ryou VeRua, KATZUNITED-MEOW-, xDarklightx, MysticalTears, and BattleGoddess126 for your reviews. They are as always, deeply appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Warnings:** Rape-ish. Boy on Boy, actually pretty tame for me…

* * *

Ryou swallowed thickly in the emptiness of his room. His hands were shaking hard, and there was a tight, scared feeling in the pit of his stomach. Bakura had told him to sit on the bed, and not to move. The harsh tone he had used made Ryou not answer back. There was a rustle of cloth, and his shirt was pushed up and over his head to pool in his lap. Bakura's hands lingered on his shoulder for a second before digging long red marks down his back. Ryou's breath hitched harshly and ended in a pained squeak. A hand clapped over his mouth.

"It's going to get a lot worse than that by the end of the night Ryou. So keep quiet." Ryou nodded, though he had already taken back his hand. The hand crept back up his spine, sending shivers through him, then his fingers wound tightly into the hair at the base of his scalp. Bakura yanked down suddenly, stretching Ryou's pale throat out in a long line. Tears sprang to his eyes when Bakura attacked his bared neck with teeth.

"O-ow! Bakura –"

"Shut up," he growled around a mouthful of flesh.

"But you're hurting me," Ryou said in a strained thin voice. His back collided with the bed, and somehow Bakura was already straddling him. He leaned down, face close to the younger boy's.

"And a few days ago you were begging for this," he hissed, twining his fingers loosely through Ryou's ivory hair. Ryou looked away, brown eyes focusing on the wall, and breathed something quietly. "What was that?" Ryou flinched at his harsh tone.

"That was different?" it had become a question now. Bakura wrenched his hand, and Ryou's hair, till he got eye contact again.

"Yes, Ryou, that _was_ different. You weren't half so pathetic that night." Tears slid down his face at that.

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked and he was forced to stop. Bakura sighed impatiently.

"You said you understood what was going to happen if I took over your body, and dealt with the St. Peter's thing, right?" he said this as he trailed sharp nails down Ryou's sides. The smaller boy nodded hard and squeezed his eyes shut.

"So shut the fuck up, and pay your dues." With that Bakura attacked his neck with renewed vigor. Ryou bit his lip in an effort to keep quiet, the fear he felt shown by the trembling in his body.

Bakura's hands dropped to Ryou's pants to deftly unbutton them. He tugged them down and threw them off the bed, leaving the boy in only his boxers. Ryou suppressed the urge to cover himself, opting instead to stare at the ceiling. The larger boy hooked his fingers under the elastic band of the boxers, taking note as Ryou's hands clenched the sheet, and yanked them off. They were thrown, and joined the pants on the floor.

"A few nights ago…" Ryou looked at Bakura, who was now naked from the waist down, "you begged me to go in dry." His eyes widened in fear.

"B-Bakura, no –" But he had already grabbed Ryou's ankles, hoisting them above his head. He paused.

"No?"

"Please! Y-you'll kill me."

"And what do I get if I don't? How will you make it up to me?" he asked, lowering Ryou's legs by degrees.

"Anything! Whatever you want – just d-don't…!" words failed him.

"Fine, sure. But you'll need to get on your knees for me." Ryou fell silent. They had, once, a long time ago, back in St. Peter's. He didn't remember it well, as he had been doped up on meds and sedatives. All he could recall was choking and – The pause had stretched too long for Bakura.

"Well, if you're sure…" He pushed Ryou's thin legs up in the air again.

"No! No. O-okay," he said dejectedly. His legs were dropped and there was a pause while Ryou hesitated. Bakura lost his patience again and pushed Ryou off the bed. His hip collided with the floor with a dull thwack. He pushed himself up on his knees, between Bakura's now spread legs.

Ryou had a moment of not knowing what to do. He glanced timidly up at the older man's face. Bakura was looking down, carefully unbuttoning his shirt. Ryou watched, entranced by the spreading expanse of bare chest, pale naked stomach, leading down to… Ryou glanced away. Bakura chuckled at his reaction, tossing his shirt away. He looked back to Bakura's erection, and swallowed hard. Had all of that really fit in his mouth once? Surely it wouldn't all fit. His gaze dropped to his own hands again.

"Ryou, quit stalling before I change my mind." Ryou jumped a little, and leaned forward. He reached forward, taking hold of Bakura's hard on, and attempted to jam his mouth down on it. "Fuck!" He was pulled up short by a tight grip in his hair. "Christ Ryou, what are you doing?" He stayed frozen, staring at the bed between Bakura's thighs.

"I'm sorry!" he whimpred.

"_Slowly_. And watch your damn teeth." Ryou tried to nod, and opened his mouth wide. Using his hand Ryou guided his cock into his mouth, hyper aware of the fingers wound in his hair. He got maybe two inches down before he had to bob back up, leaving a slick of spit. He pushed down again, farther this time. He found a sort of rhythm and followed it until he could afford to think of what he should do with his tongue. He swiped it along the underside, and swirled it around Bakura's head. The older male took in a long, ragged breath, his hand tightening in Ryou's hair for different reasons this time. A few moments of slow bobbing passed before Bakura took charge again, pumping Ryou's head in a much faster pace. He gagged once or twice, but got a hold of himself, but then Bakura pulled his head flush against himself, and pinned him there. Ryou gagged hard, his hands pushing at Bakura's hips. Elastic seconds passed before he was released. He coughed thickly for a long time, collapsing at the waist. A hand wrapped around his upper arm and dragged him up on the bed before pushing him down on it. Ryou had stopped choking by the time Bakura had positioned himself between his legs. Ryou turned his head away when Bakura thrust in. Pain shot through him. His body's defenses gave way under Bakura's force. He shoved his hands into his mouth to keep from screaming. Bakura's hand crashed down on his throat, leaning down deepened the angle so he could bump _that_ spot while he cut off his air. Ryou pendulumed between pan and pleasure long enough that the confusion built up and he started to cry. Bakura had long ago lost any sense of rhythm and opted for simply slamming into the boy as fast as he could. Ryou reached up to drag his nails down the stronger boy's back as the sensations finally proved to be too much. Bakura finished quickly after the shift of angle and Ryou's clenching, before collapsing on top of him.

After panting into each other's ears for a while Bakura flopped over to the side, pinning Ryou against the wall. They stared at the ceiling together for a while.

"How's your neck?" Bakura asked without looking at him. Ryou swallowed, his throat felt tight and swollen.

"Yeah." His voice sound thick and raspy. He couldn't tell yet if it was a lie or not. The hot thick feeling in his throat might dissipate, or it might swell up. Bakura nodded, already drifting off to sleep beside him. Ryou stared at the ceiling for a long time before he finally closed his eyes and stared at the inside of his lids for a longer time, and then, eventually, he slept.

* * *

So it's been a looong fucking time since I last updated, and for that I apologize. I'll try to get better about that. I know this isn't very long but…well…college now so… Yeah.


End file.
